Um amor no picadeiro
by Uchiha Minari
Summary: Para a garota, não havia graça, muito menos magia nas apresentações circenses...até ela encontrar um belo trapezista...


Naruto não me pertence,pertence ao Tio Kishi e a Hinata (ainda bem),porém,eu consegui a posse do Uchiha Sasuke...(vai sonhando mesmo...),portanto,ele é tira o olho cangaceiras e cangaceiros !

A idéia para essa fic surgiu durante um espetáculo circense com a ajuda da musica que estava na minha cabeça há dias...(your song...toca no moulin rouge...acho q é isso mesmo...)

Um amor no picadeiro

As luzes sobre o picadeiro se apagaram. Os verdes olhos de Sakura,estavam entediados,que graça há no circo?-Pensou.

Para a garota, não havia graça, muito menos magia nas apresentações apenas um bando de pessoas felizes,tediosas tentando fazer as demais caírem na gargalhada,nem que fosse passando pela tortura de ter que assistir aos palhaços,pessoas idiotas e sem graça,vestidas de idiotas e contando piadas totalmente sem graç era sem graça.

O apresentador chegou ao meio do o analisou com atenção:um boboca de terno cinza com um sorriso tao falso,que desfigurava sua face.

-Como podem sentir empatia por uma pessoa que está fingindo ser feliz?Ridículo!

-Sakura!Deixa de ser mal humorada! – repreendeu Ino – você tem que aprender a ser mais feliz.

-Felicidade,hunf –abaixou o tom de voz para que a amiga não a ouvisse –isso não existe na minha fatidiosa vida...

O espetáculo se iniciou.O primeiro numero,consistia em uma leoa passar por dentro de círculos de pode deixar de observar,era um animal muito bonito,mas parecia solitária,assim como ela,sem pai,sem mãe,sem um amor.

Resolveu dar uma chance ao convite de sua amiga,desfez a cara brava e passou a assistir fingindo,pelo menos,sentir prazer,alegria ao ver o circo.

A leoa saiu graciosamente do local de apresentação e voltou para sua jaula,Sakura não pode deixar de sentir pena do animal,ela se sentia como a leoa,ela era uma mulher forte,mas presa em uma rede de sofrimentos que não a deixava ser livre,sua vida,também consistia em passar por círculos de fogo,seus círculos,eram a solidão,estava presa a solidão,não possuía e nem possuiria uma família,pois nasceu,como a leoa,em "cativeiro".

O segundo número,tinha,e foi o mais fastidioso,era o dos palhaç os punhos ao ver aquele bando de homens vestidos de forma extravagante,colorida de mais e com sorrisos pintados em suas bochechas,que para ela,pareciam mais um esgar maligno.

Fizeram piadas com todos,gozaram da cara alheia,fizeram os outros de íscas saíram de seus olhos quando um deles a perguntou sobre a cor exótica de suas tudo um que a demora?Será que algo de bom pode acontecer?Perguntou para si mesma.

A terceira apresentação,conseguiu retirar o mau humor da garota,um bêbado e um cavalo,que fora treinado para se fingir de tonto també,fingiam estar passeando,quando o cavalo rouba sua bebida e acaba com ela.O dono,briga com o cavalo,que lhe mete garrafadas na face,e esse,desiste de pegar a garrafa e tenta voltar ao lombo do animal,mas deixa a cela cair.A cada tentativa de colocá-la de volta,o cavalo a retirava,ate que resolveram passar a noite a relento.O dono,dividiu sua coberta,para que nenhum passasse frio,mas o cavalo,Tobi,nome que Sakura descobriu posteriormente,roubava a manta do rapaz,deixando-o passar admirada com a inteligência e beleza do animal.A garota,se dava muito bem com os animais,pois no fundo,se sentia como um.

Houve um intervalo no qual as pessoas poderiam sair para lanchar e outras momento,a garota pensou em ir embora,mas Ino lhe disse que o melhor estava por vir,que ainda havia o trapézio,o globo da morte,alem de outra sessão com os palhaç insistência da amiga,ficou.

A primeira apresentação,após o intervalo,foi a dos palhaços,que resolveram encenar um passeio ao centro da cidade e,para isto,estavam esperando um táxi vir lhes uma apresentação demorada e chata,toda vez,que entravam no carro,este pifava,e ficaram nesta historia por cerca de uns cinco minutos.

A raiva já estava tomando sua cabeça quando pararam para montar o equipamento do trapézio.O apresentador subiu novamente ao picadeiro e avisou que um espectador teria o "prazer " de participar da apresentação e voar as alturas com um dos mais experientes trapezistas,o que para a garota foi uma piada,pois o mais experiente,era apenas um ano mais velha que ela,ou seja,possuía 24.

-Que ridículo,que experiência que tem?

-Ah,Sakura!Voce é tao cética!Eles nascem no circo,fazem isto desde pequenos!Agora cala!O show vai realmente começar!

-Agora!Com vocês,respeitável público,o grande e temível Uchiha Sasuke,que convidará alguém para dar um mortal no trapézio consigo!

As luzes se apagaram e um feixe de luz foi direcionado a um homem que agora entrava no não pode acreditar no que via,e,percebeu que não era a ú rapaz,da pele alva,cabelos repicados e negros entrou no circulo,a roupa que o rapaz usava,deixava a mostra seu tronco muito bem olhos,não deu para perceber a nuance,devido a distancia,mas ela podia jurar, que o brilho que haviam neles,podiam fazer qualquer um se combinar com a cabeleira perfeita,chutou que os olhos fossem negros,feito ônix,na qual ela se perderia ao fitar.

-Sasuke – murmurou admirada.

-Eh,hein Sakura...- cutucou Ino – o que achou?Bonito não?

-Sim...-disse sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ino a olhou surpresa,desde quando Sakura ficava admirada por um rapaz?Ela,que sempre dizia que homens não prestavam?

-Sah...voce está bem?

-Eu to no céu!Agora me deixa!-Olhou para a amiga animada – O show vai realmente começar!

Sakura,ao ver o rapaz,sentiu uma leveza surpreendente,sentiu que estava o ar com toda força que pode e sentiu um aroma perfeito,devia ser dele,um cheiro amadeirado,que para ela, que sempre tentava combinar aromas as cores,era um cheiro azul,assim como o céu sem estrelas,sem nuvens,um ceu perfeito para voar,ser livre.

Sorriu,agora sentia a liberdade ao olhar para aquele ,a olhava curioso.

-Rosa? – murmurou -a de forma intensa,fazendo-a corar e sorriu. – Verdes?Olhos verdes?É uma verdadeira flor.

-E ai?Grande Sasuke!Quem será o sortudo a voar com você sobre o picadeiro?Em um mágico número de trapézio?

-Será uma sortuda. –sorriu de lado.

Sakura sentiu suas pernas bambearem,que voz!Que sorriso!Por que tudo naquele andarilho das artes tinha de ser tao tentador?

-E quem será?

-Ela – esticou os braços em direção de Sakura – a flor rosada.

O feixe de luz caiu sobre Sakura,que no momento se tornou a estrela do desceu do palco e foi em direção da em sua frente e pediu permissão para que ela ascentiu com a cabeça e quando viu,estava nos braços fortes e másculos do rapaz indo em direção ao arrepios em sua pele ao entrar em contato com a pele do moreno.

Foram andando assim,ate que ele a colocou no chão para que subissem a escada onde o trapézio ficou estática,ela tinha medo descomunal de altura,era seu trauma de infâ para Ino,que também estava assustada,olhou para Sasuke,para avisa-lo de seu medo quando seus olhos se ônix e também estava certa de que se perderia neles.

-Como se chama? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Sakura.

-Sakura,flor de cerejeira – riu – não precisa ficar com medo,você está comigo,e,eu nunca deixaria que uma flor tao delicada e rara,corresse perigo.

-Mas Sasuke... – adiantou-se até ele

-Sim?

-Eu tenho medo de altura.

-Não agora – sorriu – eu te levarei as alturas,e tenho certeza de que vai gostar – segurou as mãos tremulas e suadas da garota – deixe-me fazer esse trauma desaparecer,me conceda uma noite perfeita,a apresentação mais graciosa,um reles trapezista,com a grandiosa missão de proteger nas alturas a mais rara flor.-passou as mãos no rosto da garota e a pegou novamente,carregando-a até a barra onde ficavam para pegar o trapézio.

Subiram completamente envolvidos no aroma,olhar que cada um podia oferecer para o outro.

Todos na platéia olharam apreensivos a apresentaçã pegou com uma mao Sakura pela cintura e com a outra mão,na barra.

-Confia em mim? – olhou apreensivo para a garota.

-Mais que tudo.

Sorriu em retribuição a confiança dela e pulou em direção ao fechou os olhos e se abraçou com força ao tórax do -se nas ,Sasuke tinha o poder de liberta-la da jaula que era o seu coração,estava voando no "céu "azul,que era o cheiro delicioso do livre,agora sentia que poderia sim,ter uma família,uma vida,sair de sua jaula e viver em liberdade.

Sentiu que o ar vindo de todo aquele vai e vem maravilhoso estava ,estavam parados no meio do picadeiro,a metros do chã abriu os olhos e encontrou duas ônix a fitando intensamente.

-Gostou? – disse Sasuke radiante,ao ser ovacionado pela platéia.

-Adorei – disse Sakura dando o primeiro e verdadeiro sorriso de sua vida – Foi como se eu vivesse de verdade!Eu me senti nas nuvens,descobri o sentido da palavra liberdade.

-Eu também – disse Sasuke sério,com sua face corando.

-Como assim? – perguntou incrédula ao rapaz – você vive nas alturas,desafiando tudo,como só agora sentiu a liberdade?

-Foi a primeira vez que o meu coração fez o mesmo que o meu corpo,foi a primeira vez que o meu coração voou me levou as alturas,Sakura.E eu não quero mais sair daqui. – Olhou-a com amor e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Sakura retribuiu ao se esqueceram do publico,que agora aplaudia e gritava loucamente para o casal que havia se se soltaram em busca de ar,fitaram a platéia,que olhou em direção a Ino e viu que sua amiga estava nos céus também.

-É isso ai testuda! – gritou – eu disse que o melhor estava por vir!

Todos no circo riram e novamente aplaudiram o casal,que enfim desceu.

Sakura já estava voltando para sua cadeira quando Sasuke a segurou e beijou-a novamente.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

Voltando para sua cadeira,Sakura sentiu seu coração se partir,aquela era a ultima apresentação do circo na iria embora para sempre,o amor de sua vida,a liberdade que só agora Sakura havia ganho,iria embora -se com lagrimas escorrendo por sua face,imaginando se aquilo era uma jogada do rapaz em toda cidade que ia,ou se as palavras ditas vinham do coraçã conseguiu prestar atenção na apresentação do globo da fazer alguma coisa,precisava de seu ar,sua vida,precisava,de Sasuke.

O espetáculo deu-se por não conseguiu se levantar da cadeira,precisava falar com ele.

-Sakura, -disse Ino – vamos,o show terminou.

-Ah,vamos – segurou na mão da amiga e levantou-se.

Estavam seguindo rumo ao estacionamento quando ouviram algumas pessoas discutindo.

-Mas você não pode fazer isso!Abandonar o circo por uma mulher.

-Ora essa!Por que não?Eu já abandonei uma vez...

-Mas foi para se formar...e acabou voltando ao perceber que os tribunais não são a sua praia...

-E se eu te disser que quero exercer novamente?Hein?E se eu te disser que quero viver como um advogado,que é o que,por diploma eu sou?Voce me deixaria abandonar o circo?

-Voce gostaria ?

-Não –seuspirou cansado – mas eu quero a minha vida,e ,percebi que a minha vida é ela.

-Nossa!-comentou Ino surpresa –alguem ta se rebelando...

-É...-comentou Sakura descrente.

-O que foi Sah? – disse Ino preocupada – quer conversar com o grande Uchiha Sasuke?

-Aham.

-Vai lá.Procura ele e diz o que ta sei –disse olhando para a amiga,que parecia assustada – eu percebi que você se apaixonou por ele.E que paixão a jato,hein?Ele também,porque ele que te beijou...

-É... –disse Sakura corando.

-Entao...como foi?

-Foi como estar no céu,parecia que o meu coração havia saído da jaula.

-AH,a jaula...é,você está perdidamente apaixonada por lá!Corra atrás do seu sonho garota!

Sakura abraçou sua amiga e foi procurar o senhor do picadeiro,e de seu coraçã sem rumo por entre as instalações até que encontrou Sasuke sentado na grama com a cabeça -se e tocou-lhe o braço.

-Sasuke...

O garoto levantou a cabeça e rapidamente limpou as lagrimas que cobriam sua face.

-Sakura. -levantou-se. –Eu preciso conversar com você.

-Sasuke,eu te entendo,você tem que seguir com a trupe,mas eu gostaria de lhe falar que eu ...-arregalou os olhos quando o moço colocou seus dedos sobre seus lábios,impedindo-a de falar.

-Eu te amo,Sakura,eu não tenho que seguir a trupe,eu tenho que seguir o meu coraçã só segui o circo durante esses anos,porque nada,nada,fez o meu coração se sentir livre –sorriu- até agora,eu descobri algo que faz o meu coração realmente bater em ritmo de aventura,acelerar e quase descobri você.

-Sasuke!Eu queria te dizer que te amo também!Voce livrou o meu coração da jaula em que ele viveu a vida toda.

-Entao para que vamos ficar aqui?-disse abrindo um sorriso puro – vamos seguir os nossos corações!-ajoelhou-se – aceita se casar comigo?Nao lhe prometo uma vida de luxo,mas uma vida de amor e companheirismo eu juro que terá,alem de – sorriu malicioso – podemos não estar mais no trapézio,mas prometo leva-la as alturas.

-Sasuke!-repreendeu o homem, corada.

-Vamos?Aceita ser a minha senhora Uchiha?

-Mais do que tudo nesta vida!

Sasuke a pegou no colo e deu mais um beijo apaixonado,rompendo,de uma vez por todas,as barreiras que haviam no coração de ambos,deixando-os livres para viver o amor mais profundo e espetacular,assim como o circo que os uniu para toda a eternidade.

Fim

Espero que tenham gostado.

Se valer a pena...deixe um review...please...

Eu sei que foi muito rápido o amor deles...mas existe amor a primeira vista né?nao liguem mto para a minha falta de noção^^


End file.
